R is for Ravish
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: For gracefulsunshine. Tsuna didn't know what was worse; Getting pushed around in a crowd of drunks or getting ravished by his tutor and almost knocking someone out in the process. R27; somewhat AU.


_**"R is for Ravish"  
**_

* * *

**A/N:** It's a little late, but I present to you this R27 fic for **gracefulsunshine**-san!

**

* * *

Summary: Tsuna didn't know what was worse; Getting pushed around in a crowd of drunks or getting ravished by his tutor and almost knocking someone out in the process.  


* * *

**

**Warning:** OOCness and such. This is not beta'd and it's a R27 (boyxboy) pairing as requested. This shows my failed attempt at writing something funny, because clearly, I'm no good at it! - ごめんなさい!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or any of the characters affiliated with it. After all, this _is _FF we're on right now.

* * *

Booming loud music was blasting through large stereo speakers, providing a tune with a good beat to the occupants in the ridiculously large ballroom within the Vongola vicinity. Elsewhere, there was a separate building not far from the Vongola headquarters which was known as the acrobaleno's respective quarters. Inside the large building, a certain spartan tutor and timid brunet student were having a lesson, successfully ignoring the loud music that was softer from a further location.

Earlier, Tsuna had politely refused to attend the party, as parties with drunken mafioso and loud music that racked a headache wasn't exactly his thing. The only reason they were in Italy was because a few days ago, Reborn had demanded they fly to Italy in order to fulfill his training schedule. But as Tsuna had refused to party, whereas the other guardians went without him after a long moment of failed persuading, Reborn dragged him along to the arcobaleno house to study so he could somehow improve more than he already had somewhat.

No training means studying; vice versa.

"Correct. Do question six." a deep, smooth voice said casually, leaning back in his leather seat.

"U-uh..." a rather girlish, timid voice replied, pouting at the question given. It took a few minutes for him to figure out. "T-twenty-eight?" he said finally, though, unsure of his answer.

The other replied immediately, "Wrong. Time for your punishment, dame-Tsuna." he smirked, leaning forward.

"G-give me another c-chance, I'll get it right!" Tsuna said hastily, backing away. "R-Reborn!"

Reborn smirked, lifting his fedora up slightly."Not a chance." he whispered huskily, leaning forward to his students' right ear.

Grabbing Tsuna's shirt collar so he wouldn't, or rather, couldn't back away any further, Reborn pulled him forward and bit on his earlobe, earning him a high-pitched squeal.

"R-Re-Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked, trying desperately to back away. Though, his tutor's grip was much stronger than his current will.

Without hesitating, the fedora-wearing tutor moved back to the front and placed wet butterfly kisses trailing down the brunet's neck. Tsuna unwillingly moaned in pleasure at the strange, but wonderful feeling it gave him. Though, it turned into a painful mewl when Reborn suddenly bit down at the bottom of his neck, drawing out blood. Sucking and licking on the bite to make it all better, Reborn licked his lips before regretfully stopping.

"Next question." he began, thinking. As the 'genius' tutor he was, he had memorized all the questions and of course, knew the answers. "Question thirteen."

Tsuna pouted, but looked at the question anyway. His earlier attempts to complain about this so called 'lesson' had gone in vain, as he gave up that easily. Reading the question, it made him raise a brow.

"Ne, Reborn..." the brunet began, checking to make sure whether he was reading the right question.

"Hm?"

"D-did you write these questions?"

"Yes. Now hurry up and answer before I punish you again."

"You mean molest..." Tsuna mumbled under his breath, though, to Reborn's well-trained ears, he heard nice and clear.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"N-no, s-shut up!"

"Oh?"

"One hundred percent!" Tsuna almost shouted the answer, clamping his mouth shut straight after.

"Glad to see you're finally accepting your position. Question four."

"Y-you...You tricked me!" Tsuna said angrily, pouting even though he wanted to glare.

"Answer."

"U-uh...twenty-five perfect which equals a quarter?"

"Wrong again." Reborn said, smirking as he leaned in. Seeing as his student was at the edge of his seat, he grinned inwardly and decided to let it be as he leaned in dangerously close.

"S-stop Reborn, I- hiiiiiiie!" he fell off his chair.

For the fun of it, Reborn got off his chair and pinned Tsuna to the floor so he wouldn't be able to get up without pushing off first, which was impossible at this stage. Without hesitating, he began from where he left off - moving down _there _slowly in a teasing manner. Enjoying the reaction given as he suddenly lifted the others' shirt up, he bent down, placing kisses and red marks all over his torso clearly saying 'this here is mine'.

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna whined, mewling a second after as he felt a hand rub between his thighs.

At that moment, when Reborn attempted to pull down the brunet's pants, the door swung open, revealing a tall blond man who was well-known for his usual 'violation of privacy'.

"Whoa, sorry!" Colonello said casually, an amused expression written all over his face as he backed away from the doorway and towards the table Fong was sitting at with Luce. (or is it Luche?) "-Was I interrupting something?"

Reborn thought up of a glare, but sent back an equally amused expression that resembled something like a smirk. "Need tips with the lady?" he asked, his voice clearly mocking the other.

"Nah, the party's over, so you can go get a room." he said before walking away.

Fong, who was so intent on listening to Luce's story about an incident the other day, just noticed Colonello was walking away. As the blond-haired male walked from the doorway, he was given a rather clear and good view of his fedora-wearing comrade and student in a very suggestive position, he would have to say. The shock of it caused a deep blush across his face and almost made him spill the cup of tea he was holding. Thankfully he didn't. Though, he just knew he had spoken a bit too soon.

At the thought of excusing himself to close the door so the two inside could have some privacy, Reborn continued on without a care in the world that two people were looking at him. One giggling softly and the other blushing like there was no tomorrow. As the brunet's pants slowly slid off, Fong stood up abruptly, knocking his tea cup over in the process. And unlucky him, had the hot tea spill all over his lap.

"Ah!" he hissed, trying to ignore the unpleasant burning feeling of the tea that had stained his red robe. Though luckily for him, the cloth was rather thick so it didn't really bother him that much.

"Are you okay, Fong!" Luce asked in a worried tone, which she clearly was. As a woman, she could only help but giggle at the scene before her, but she should have expected a different reaction from her male friend. Seeing as Fong was only intent on picking up the shards of the cup, which was conveniently bunched together, she helped.

"I'll clean up the mess. Go wash yourself and change before the burn gets worse." Luce said, bending down to clean the mess. (Note, Luce is not pregnant in this fic. Let's just use our imagination and say she's already given birth; her child is sleeping somewhere else.)

Unable to decline the kind offer to finally excuse himself, Fong thanked her and left with the blush and scene burned into his memory; playing in his mind over and over again. Though, being the calm and collected person he was (usually), he managed to somewhat regain his usual posture.

A few nights later, another party was held for some wild reason. Informal parties were usually rare for the Vongola, but it had been an exception lately. This time, Tsuna did not want a repeat of the previous time e didn't attend a party, so he reluctantly went. Reborn said he had no interest in informal parties so he remained at the acrobaleno headquarters. (Oh yeah, forgot to mention, but, all the acrobaleno are in their adult forms just in case you didn't know)

After approximately forty minutes of something that's better off not stated, Tsuna curtly excused himself from the party, slipping away from his overprotective guardians and the ninth when they weren't looking.

"I can't believe I actually ended up here." Tsuna mumbled, sighing as he walked into the acrobaleno quarters without knocking. He came here frequently and they didn't need him to knock anymore. "Reborn?" the brunet said somewhat softly as he came to the lounge room.

All the arcobaleno excluding Verde, Mammon and Skull were in the lounge, doing their own separate things.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. What are you doing here, I thought you were at the party." Luce said, looking away from the TV. Next to her, was Fong who was sipping on his tea as usual, greeting the young brunet politely. Colonello was sprawled over on a beige coloured sofa adjacent to that, turning away from his manga for a moment to greet the brunet. Lal Mirch was being herself and walked past the brunet, mumbling a quiet "Got tired of the party, Sawada?" before leaving the lounge.

"I-I was but..." Tsuna didn't want to end that sentence. It was either because it would've sounded rude to those of the Vongola or it was simply too embarrassing to say. Luce seemed to understand.

"It's alright. I'm sure Reborn will enjoy your company." she smiled, gesturing towards Reborn who was reading a book lazily in a leather chair with his back to the wall. He looked up and smirked at the brunet; something like an acknowledgment that he had arrived.

"I wont the bet, dame-Tsuna." was the first thing he said, crossing his arms with a triumphant smirk contained on his handsome face.

"Oh joy." Tsuna mumbled sarcastically, walking towards the fedora-wearing hitman. He walked through the large space behind the plasma TV as to not interrupt their show. "I knew I was going to regret making that bet."

"As my reward, we get another lesson."

Tsuna sat down on the leather seat next to Reborn's, taking a look at the cover of the book his tutor was reading after he had left to get Tsuna's maths book that was usually left with him. The brunet stared at the book, confused. Touching it, it was a velvet hard case cover, though, it was simply black and blank. No title, no picture, nothing. Even on the spine, there was nothing. Nothing on the back either. He wanted to open the book to take a look inside, but decided not to when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Which was probably Reborn or Lal.

When Reborn sat back down, he smirked at Tsuna who was looking at his book and dropped the rather large maths book on top of it, making him jump and let out a small 'eep'.

"W-when you say lesson, d-don't tell me..." Tsuna began, thinking of their previous lesson. Subconsciously, he backed away in his seat.

"For a couple of reasons, we'll have to have our lesson here. Be thankful it will be a _normal _lesson tonight." Reborn said, telling Tsuna to open to a certain page as he leaned back comfortably in his chair.

_"Like any lesson with you is normal." _Tsuna thought, flipping open to the page said.

"Of course it is."

"Please don't read my mind."

"I'm not. You're easy to read like an open book."

"...I don't need to be reminded."

After all that said, the two started their so-called 'lesson' for about thirty minutes. During the lesson, the other three had gotten up and about a couple of times, Colonello leaving once without returning. Fong only got up to go to the bathroom or get a refill of tea. The same applied to Luce. Lal still hadn't come back.

During that time, Tsuna had left to go toilet and Luce excused herself for a call, leaving Fong and Reborn alone. After a long awkward silence, Fong broke it and asked about the other night. Inwardly laughing as Fong had finally let it out and asked him, he decided to play with the Chinese man by saying,

"He's a doll specially made for ravishing. You should let out some stress and just do him."

At those words, Fong almost spluttered out his tea, resulting in him coughing as he the tea went down the wrong way. He had to excuse himself in order to stop himself from turning blue due to the excess amount of tea in his lungs. (Note, sarcasm)

After a minute or two Tsuna returned, followed by Luce. Both asked Reborn what happened. Tsuna, being dame-Tsuna, couldn't understand, and Luce simply laughed.

The lesson resumed and Fong seemingly came back with his usual posture.

"Do you know what formula to use here?"

"N-no..."

"Alright, let's start again. How did you find _x_?"

"...T-twelve squared times four squared and then root the answer."

"Correct. How about _y_-"

Before Reborn could continued, Colonello came stumbling into the lounge, a huge grin and bright red hand mark on his right cheek. Right after, a raging Lal burst into the room.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Seeing as Lal was blushing and Colonello was grinning like an idiot, neither of the other two adults questioned them. Though, Tsuna, being the non-genius he was, stared confusedly. After a few minutes, the three had to evacuate the lounge room.

Luce went to her room and Fong also returned to his room, though he sat outside on his veranda for fresh air. Tsuna and Reborn however, took refuge in kitchen as it was far from the other four and no-one would disturb them because they had to pass the lounge in order to get to the kitchen. Going to the lounge at the moment would be very suicidal.

"Now that we're alone, it makes things much more convenient." Reborn said slyly, pinning Tsuna to the wall. "_This _will be my actual reward." Reborn grabbed Tsuna's wrist, leaning in once more.

"Hiiie- d-don't...ahh!"

Not far down the hallway, the rooms were located.

Fong returned inside as the breeze got cooler, a bit too cool for his liking. Closing his eyes as he laid flat on his back on his large bed, he tried to ward of a headache and a couple of rather disturbing memories.

Unfortunately, the walls were very thin; sound traveled much more clear and louder than normal. Lal and Colonello weren't helping either.

As drinking tea was a habit for helping him relax or calm down, Fong thought it was fortunate that he didn't have anymore tea to choke on.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, that's a pretty lame ending. Or rather, probably the entire thing. However, I hope you enjoyed it. NOTE (again), it didn't really seem like a R27 fic because I kind of added in those other pairing/s you probably already guessed. BUT, there's a few reasons for that, but I can't be bothered typing any more. It's late and the first day of school is tomorrow, so I'll have to excuse myself. **

**Please tell me how it was for my first KHR one-shot~ciao ciao!  
**


End file.
